Embrace the Night
by Red One1223
Summary: Ok it was an rp that me and my friend both decided to do and yest he agreed to making it a fanfic. He was also the one who came up with the title so READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO DIGIMON except for Ricky, Hikari, and Luna while my friend that I did this with owns only Tokei, Okami, and Sokka. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, you think you're ready for this?" a young woman said, looking down at the boy, who nodded in return. He was about the same age as the rest of the kids here, about 12 or 13, with bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair. Today was the annual ceremony of which Tamers are 'born', they receive their first three Digimon, their digivice, and become an official member of Night Claw, or Light Fang depending on which 'teachers' have been training them for this day. The boy next to her was shaking with excitement as the Chief of Night Claw called his name. "Good luck kid."

"So, you're Ricky?" the leader said, a Chaos Gallantmon standing beside her, asked.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Well, welcome to Night Claw, kid! Pick out one of the Packs over there. Whichever Pack you take, you have to keep them; Digimon aren't like toys you can throw away after getting bored with them. Your 'starters' stay with you, got that?" she stated. Ricky saluted and nodded. "Good kid."

Ricky rushed over to the Packs that they had, all the digivices of different colors on three different tables, depending on certain Packs. "Attack, Defense, or Balance? If I go with Attack, it'll have weak defense, but if I go with Defense, it'll be the other way around...Balance is a good start," he thought as he picked up the Digivice that was on the Balance Pack table. The digivice was black and white, and had the Night Claw symbol etched into the device. He moved over to the side so he could meet with the Digimon he received, like the other kids had done. A Lunamon, a Gaomon, and Clockmon appeared.

".....This is our kid?" the Gaomon asked, looking at Ricky, "Really?"

"Ooooh boy, this is going to be a long day," the Clockmon sighed, the clock he was riding smacking its forehead.

"It can't be that bad..." the Lunamon sighed. "At least it isn't that kid," she said, pointing at a kid who was sneezing constantly.

"Um...do you guys have names or do you want me to pick something to call you or what?" Ricky asked, looking from one Digimon to the next.

"A name?" the Lunamon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, I could call you Luna," the boy explained.

"Luna...does have a ring to it...what do you guys think?" the pink Digimon asked, looking over at the other two Digimon.

"Eh....it's alright," the Gaomon said, fixing his headband.

"We could call you Okami, like that one god," the Clockmon stated, the clock nodding.

"....What would we name you?" the Gaomon asked, looking at the Clockmon who shrugged.

Ricky snapped his fingers as he stated, "Tokei! It means Clock or Watch in Japanese so it'll be perfect, right guys?"

"Maybe..." the Lunamon shrugged.

".....Sure, I guess," the Clockmon shrugged.

"I'm actually starting to like this kid's enthusiasm, kinda growing on me," Okami smirked, patting him on the shoulder, "Not half bad kid, lets hope you do well in a battle."

"Right!" Luna said before starting to run off. "...where do we go?" she asked as she stopped and turned around.

"There's a Union Building that has all sorts of jobs posted, but we also have to run by my house so we can start up the receiving data process and the farm islands," Ricky explained as he led the three Digimon towards the portal. "I'll set it to my house and then we'll be on our way."

"Won't other people come into your house if you leave it like that?" Luna asked.

"Nah, it automatically re-scrambles and has a password access to that location so no one tries to sneak in and tries to steal from other Tamers; only the Chief and her partners can override it. Plus if anyone really did sneak in, they would only meet up and caught by the Digi-Keeper."

"Digi-Keeper?" she asked as she got on the portal with the rest of her companions as Ricky set it up.

"Yeah, it's a Digimon that's basically makes sure that everything's running smoothly on the receiving process, alerts me of any problems with the Farm Islands (if I had any), stuff like that," he explained to them as he hit ENTER and got on with them.

".....And your digi-keeper....is a cat," Okami blinked, looking at the Gatomon.

"I was expecting more or less, a giant defensive metal master piece, not a small fleshy fur bag," Tokei said, poking the Gatomon with his hammer.

"Same here, although, these computers do seem in order," said Okami, "Exactly how many Digimon can be stored?"

"Tons, actually, we just need a certain amount of their data and we can process it into a Digimon," Tokei answered, checking through everything.

"I was just making sure that Hikari had gotten started on the process," Ricky explained.

"Trust me, it's better than the freaking Koalamon that some other kid have as a Digi-Keeper," the Gatomon said. "That guy freaking scares me!"

"Hey, how about we look around this place first? Do we have our own rooms?" Luna asked, looking around.

"True...true...." Okami said, nodding a bit, "But shouldn't we go do some missions instead? I mean, would rather be best we get some money and tamer points for you."

"Not to mention we need to get stronger," Tokei said, the clock nodding in agreement.

"That was the next place we were going to go anyway once everything checked out here," the Tamer nodded before Luna and Hikari started to push him towards the portal back to the Moon District.

"Let's go, let's go!" Luna said, excitingly.

"You guys better get going or else all the good ones will be taken!" Hikari said. "Wish you guys luck on your first job! I've already sent some healing items into the Digivice so you don't have to worry about buying some and wasting too much time here."

"Thanks, Hikari!" Ricky waved as the four of them left the house.

---Transition to the office---

"So many different subjects to talk about, so many different jobs, all the equipment and research! It's beautiful!" Tokei said, picking up folders and papers as he started reading them.

"Don't get too excited Tokei, still need to pick good j-YOU!" Okami said, pointing to a retreating Etemon, "THAT WAS THE JOB _**I**_ WAS GOING TO TAKE!"

"Chill man, relax, anotha one will come, yuh dig?" the Etemon said, soon getting tackled by Okami as he pulled away the job, running back over to Ricky.

"Here you go," he smiled, now having a black eye.

"He would be the brawn of the group, I'd be the brain....Or defense as you tamers would say," Tokei informed him, opening up some folders.

Ricky started to go over the job and nodded. "I think we can handle this. It's just a simple...rescue...if the accused who took the Digimon doesn't freaking tried to kill us," he muttered the last part, before turning to Okami. "And we should probably do something for that black eye though. What do you guys think would help heal it?"

"Digimon heal from that sort of thing pretty quickly so we don't have to worry about it too much," Luna said, looking over at the black eye. "Give him a half hour and we're good. Alrighty then. We should probably get going, unless we need to meet the client first, right?""

"We have to meet with them or else someone else will take credit for our work. The Digivice registers the code on the folder and if it matches our client's then they'll know we're the team that's on it," Ricky explained. "Makes it easier, right?"

Okami just blinked, "Sure, lets go with that," is all he said, leading them out to a Lilymon who was crying.

"...Er.....Are you..." is all Tokei could say, Okami noticing the Lilymon's skirt and shirt shriveled up from lack of water, close to falling off.

"Oh that's just nasty..." Okami muttered, putting his headband over his eyes.

"Can someone PLEASE just ask already?!" Tokei asked, the clock spazzing out.

"Excuse us, ma'am?" Ricky said, as calmly as he could, trying not to freak out. The Lilymon looked up, hiccuping as she tried to calm down. "Are you our client that posted this job?" he asked, showing the Digivice, the numbers posted on the screen.

The Lilymon nodded and began to sob. "Oh God, why did he have to take it??"

"W-whoa, can we ask what actually h-Luna please take over, I can't take it!" the Tamer said, finally lost it by turning around.

Luna sighed as she asked, "What was taken?"

"I-it was a memento for one of my first friends when I had became part of my Tamer's team. I was going to give it to them tomorrow, but then someone took it and I don't have time to make another!" the Lilymon explained between her hiccups and sobs.

"We should have done the rescue mission before this," Okami grumbled, heading off to the gate not far off.

"What exactly did said memento look like?" Tokei asked, his back turned, "Would more then likely help."

"I made it out of some rare petals that bloom every hundred years from the forest that I met my Tamer. It was going to be used as a necklace-locket combo. I kinda saw who took it, but the portal scrambled before I got the chance to go after him. I'm not entirely sure, but I think he went to where I usually see them live...over in Chip Forest," the Lilymon said, calming down a bit more.

"Ok, and with that, we're off!" Ricky said, quickly running over to Okami.

---Now in Chip Forest---

"Kinda....dense here," Okami said, walking around as he looked behind trees.

"Yeah, and quiet too," Tokei commented before stopping everyone and pointing to a Bearmon by the lake. "Think it was him?"

"I think it is," Okami said, grabbing a Numamon off of a tree and sneaking up to the Bearmon.

"You would think a lake here would be large enough so a whole population of Digimon could drink it, apparently not. Stupid Digimon sovereign," the Bearmon grumbled, about to get a drink of water before Okami came up behind him and shoved the Numamon in his face. The Bearmon quickly reacted by springing backwards, slamming into a tree, and then falling in the lake, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I try to get a drink of water, and you shove a Numamon in my face?! What the hell?!"

"...exactly what was the point of that?" Luna asked, looking over at Ricky, who looked equally confused.

"...you know that's a good question," Ricky muttered, scratching his head.

"Look, we're just trying to find a Digimon that ran off with something and came into this area. It had rare petals, form of some necklace, have you seen any Digimon or person who did that?" the Lunamon explained to the Bearmon.

"Yeah, I saw an Ogremon acting strange, ran off that way," the Bearmon stated, pointing to a deserted broken down forest.

The Lunamon nodded and started to head that way, calling out behind her, "Come on already!"

"If you two are brawns and brains, what does that make her?" Ricky commented, looking over at Tokei.

"....We're still questioning that," Okami said, following up behind her, Tokei also.

"Can I come too?" the Bearmon asked, chasing after them.

"Sure! The more the merrier, right?" Luna said, as Ricky ran after them.

"The most anyone can have with them at one time is 6 Digimon so I agree with Luna!" the Tamer nodded.

".....Right" the Bearmon nodded, leading the way through, "I saw him go into some tree here, not sure which is hollowed though."

Ricky started to go towards one of the trees, trying to see if he could hear anything. He went to the next one and quickly jumped back. "Did the guy go 'My precious' in some long and weird way?" he asked the Bearmon. "If so, I think we found him."

"A little bit, yeah," the Bearmon replied, walking over and repeatedly head butting the wood, it soon shattering, "There we are."

"I think he's more brawn then you, Okami" Tokei said, watching the Bearmon run in.

Luna went in after the Bearmon and her jaw dropped she saw what was taking place: A green ogre was gently stroking some necklace with a crazed look in his eyes. "My....precious!" he giggled insanely. Behind him was some sort of...shrine. Ricky peeked in after Luna and paled and quickly drew his head back in. "They comes to takes the precious!" the Ogremon cried out, seeing Ricky's head.

"My mind...might be scarred after seeing that..." the Tamer muttered, wishing for the image to go away.

"....So you were that guy that wouldn't leave that Lilymon alone, YOU WERE THE ASS THAT WAS KEEPING ME AWAKE!" the Bearmon growled, digivolving into Grizzmon and mauling the Ogremon to death.

One mauling and successfully retrieving the object later!

The Lilymon was a bit better than she was earlier and quickly squealed and hug the four Digimon and the Tamer in thanks as she took the memento. "I deposited the reward over at the building so you can pick it up th-is he alright?" she asked, looking over at Ricky, who have yet to recover from the shrine incident.

"He'll live...I think..." Luna replied dragging her Tamer towards the building. "Come my companions! We have work to do!"

"Right," Okami said, running to catch up with her.

"She sounds like a D'Arcmon in battle, must be the 'leader' type," Tokei said, following behind her with the Bearmon.

The Lunamon stopped and turned to face the Bearmon. "Do you have a name that we can call you for future references?" she asked.

"Umm...." he tried to remember, his head still hurting, "......I think it was, Sokka"

"Why does that name sound familiar," Okami asked, thinking it over.

"The name of the crazy guy the kids watch on TV?" Tokei suggested, Okami nodding afterwards.

"Which crazy guy? The guy that tries to do freaking life-threatening stunts or the one that gets drunk from drinking something?" Luna asked.

"I'm going with the drunk guy," Ricky laughed, recalling that show as they went up to the counter and got a package as their reward.

"What is it, what is it??" Luna asked, jumping up on Ricky, who fell over from the surprise jump.. She took it and looked at it. "Wow, this is some good stuff. Some Bits, some healing stuff, and.....what's this?" she asked, pulling out a disk.

"That's a resurrection disc, I think?" Tokei said, taking it and looking at it, soon turning to see the Bearmon asleep. "Exactly what time is it?"

"It's about 10, at night," Okami said, reading the clock as he grabbed the Bearmon's foot, "Shall we be heading back?"

"Yeah I think we should," Ricky said, pushing the Lunamon off of him and getting up while yawning. "God, I'm tired."

"Yesh, you seem like the kid that would stay up late," Luna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I had to wake up at 5 in the morning for the ceremony and I get up usually around...9," he shrugged.

---After going through said portal thing---

"Here we are, Ricky's wonderful house, room, thing," Okami said, the Bearmon wondering around.

"It's really nice, and a view of the beach? Excellent!" he said, soon stumbling upon the Gatomon in the chair, him cringing somewhat.

"What?" the Gatomon said, opening one eye and looking over at him then at the Tamer. "...Ricky, remember what I to-"

"He's part of the team, Hikari," Ricky tried to explain. "Right guys?" Luna shrugged and left to go try claiming a room in the house place.

"That he is," Okami said, patting him on the shoulder before passing out on the floor.

"Well, that's his spot, guess we'll sleep here," Tokei said, the clock reverting to an alarm clock.

"....Umm...." is all Sokka could say, sort of walking back and forth.

"Yes?" Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow at the Bearmon.

"...Uhh....bye," is all he said before running off to find a room also.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:...DID YOU NOT READ THE ONE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER?! IDIOTS!**

The next morning:

"Where's Ricky?" Luna asked as she munched on some toast with Hikari and the others.

"Probably still asleep..." the Gatomon sighed as she picked up a cup and left the kitchen. A few moments later, the human's voice was screaming and gasping as Hikari ran out and got into the kitchen, acting innocent.

The boy ran out into the room, his face drenched from the cup. "Hikari!" he muttered, wiping some of the water off of his face.

"Yes?"

"You look a tad bit, 'wet'," Okami laughed, getting up from the table also to go wake up Tokei. "Guessing our Bearmon friend ran off somewhere?"

"Last time I checked, he went to find a room but really nothing after that," Hikari shrugged as Ricky left to go change out of the clothes.

"Maybe he finally found a room?" Luna suggested.

"Ahhhhh, doubt that," Okami said, walking back from checking the rooms, Tokei yawning as he awoke.

Ricky came back into the room and grabbed some toast. "What are we doing today?" he yawned.

"You have three choices: get a job, stay here and help me clean-" the Gatomon started to say before a toast hit her face.

"I OBJECT TO THAT!" Luna quickly announced, being the culprit of the toast thrower.

"...or you can check out this tournament," Hikari continued, peeling the toast off of her face.

"Oh right, the annual beginners tournament that supposed to celebrate the Coming of Age ceremony...supposed to help rank Tamers," Ricky shrugged. "Would've happen yesterday but the Chiefs wanted all the new Tamers to get to know their starters first."

"I'm guessing we're in said fighting?" Okami said, looking at him.

"Shouldn't be tough, I mean.....Seems easy enough, right? Pick on a few younger kids with their Digimon," Tokei said, Okami thinking it over before agreeing. "Not to mention you get a digi-egg if you win."

"A Digi-egg, huh?" Ricky smiled at the thought of it. "Wonder what it'll hatch into."

"Looks like we're all for kicking ass and getting a Digi-egg in return!" Luna grinned. "When's the tournament and where do we sign up?"

"The tournament this year is kinda mandatory, due to the lack of Tamers that came of age this year," Ricky explained.

"Lack...of Tamers?! That's insane!" Luna gasped. "There should've been hundreds, hundreds and thousands begging for a freaking Digivice at least!"

"I know, and my teacher told me that portal to the human world is acting weird, so they had to only let a certain amount of would be Tamers to come here; something about the Tamers not being stuck here when they could be home with their families on holidays and all that," Ricky shrugged. "Don't see why they couldn't start their training here early and wait here."

".....Right, this is ALL really interesting, but my fists are aching to punch something in the face," Okami said, slipping on his boxing gloves and cracking his knuckles, soon putting the headband on.

"Mwh-ight!" Luna said, stuffing a piece of toast and running out of the kitchen to get to the portal.

---At the tournament---

".....This place is rather, crowded" Okami said, being shoved around as people poured in, "All these people, and barely any tamers? How?"

"Well we have to consider that about the other Tamers that came to watch the first years duke it out," Luna explained, being shoved into Okami before looking around. "Where did Ricky go?"

"I don't know, but I know how to solve this," Okami mumbled, digivolving into Gaogomon and lifting Luna up with the red band-like hands under his mane, "You see him anywhere?"

Luna looked around the area and nodded. "I think so! He and Tokei are close to the counters to register but there are too many people so he can't get a clear shot at it! Head that-a-way!" she pointed towards the counter.

"Right," Okami said, pushing people aside and then moving the people away from the counter, allowing Tokei and Ricky to come.

Ricky ran up to the counter, dragging the Clockmon with him to the counter. "That's...one way of doing it," he laughed as he registered the team in. He turned around to head for the place where the teams were going to wait and his jaw dropped: the way was block once more. "...you've got to be effing kidding me!" he muttered.

Later at the waiting room:

"So now we just wait til they call our number up?" Luna asked, sitting on a couch.

"Yep," the Tamer nodded. "And we'll be paired up with either team."

"Gotcha, sounds easy enough," Okami said, jumping next to Luna.

"Word of warning to you, those 2...flirt a lot, so if they get distracted..." Tokei began to say, sighing, "Sorry."

"We don't flirt!" Luna started to protest. Ricky chuckled in amusement as he watched Luna try talking her way out of this one.

"Number 84, you're up!" someone called out, some of the tamers groaning.

Ricky looked at the number and got up. "Looks like we're up."

"Lets roll then," Okami smirked, heading out, Tokei following right behind.

Ricky and Luna followed them out to the stage where a member of the Light Fang was standing on the other side, behind him were a Reppamon, and two other Digimon Ricky couldn't recognize.

"Three on Three battle: Ready...Fight!" a referee shouted.

"Lets start off with something quick and painless," Okami smirked, digivolving to MachGaogomon as he backed up a bit, "Howling Cannon!"

"Tempus Fugit!" Tokei yelled, fireing a blast at the digimon.

"Tear Shot!" Luna shouted, firing some water balls at the Digimon.

The Reppamon rolled forward, making it confused as to who it was for, calling out, "Whirling Blade!"

"Crap, try dodging it!" Ricky called out.

Okami pushed Luna out of the way and stepped back again, "Howling Cannon!" he yelled, countering the blade as he launched himself at the Coronamon, "Winning Knuckle!"

"Like I said before, the brute of the team" Tokei said, tapping his hammer on the clock, "Chrono Breaker!"

"Enlightenment," the Karatenmon muttered, focusing on the Clockmon then smirking a few moments later. He disappeared and reappeared behind Tokei, pressing a button that reverted Tokei into the alarm clock.

"Dude, not cool!" Luna said, slashing at the Karatenmon.

Okami appeared behind the Karatenmon and tapped his shoulder, "Why hi there, have you met my good friend Righty? He enjoys greeting people, heart-warmingly," he said, drawing back his fist and using another Winning Knuckle, sending the Karatenmon into the stands.

"There's one down," Luna muttered, trying to find button that cause Tokei to change back to normal.

"Here's 2," Okami smirked, using Howling Cannon on the Coronamon as it got blasted out, "Now just for the Reppamon..."

The Reppamon appeared from behind Okami, smashing into him with a Whirling Blade attack.

Okami slammed into the wall and fell over, "....Friggin speedy little thing," he muttered, getting back up before Tokei deleted him.

"Ownage!" the Clockmon cheered, dancing around.

"The battle goes to Team 84; they'll be entering 2nd rounds. The next round will consist of tag team fights and the winning team will face their battle partner in the the third round!" the referee explained.

"...how many rounds are there?" Ricky started to ask.

"Possibly ov-"

-Fast Forward To the Final-round!...yeah I don't think I could do THAT many battles, and I was avoid a reference that I'm getting annoyed about-

"We're now down to the final two teams: Team 84 and Team 48!" an announcer announced, the crowd going wild as the last two teams got on stage.

"Funny how we're facing our team number, but backwards," Tokei said, Okami just noticing.

"Would be weirder is if said team was an opposite of us," Okami thought.

Another Coronamon, a RiseGreymon, and an Angewomon stood on the opposite end with a female tamer. "Ok, I can possibly get the first two but why Angewo-OH because Tokei is all science-y and she's all religious-like!" Luna proclaimed. "Right, Ricky?"

_"...how the bloody hell do I respond to something like that?"_ Ricky thought as he blinked over at the **opposite** team.

".....Sure Luna, lets go with that," Tokei said, confused also.

"Can we kick their a-" Luna started to say before the Coronamon hit her in the face. "THE REFEREE DIDN'T SA-"

"Actually I did," the said referee said, with a ticked off look on his face. "You guys just missed it."

"...oh."

"......In that case," Okami said, drawing back his fist and decking the Coronamon in the face, sending him out of the arena, "Next digimon please."

The RiseGreymon picked Okami up and chucked him after the Coronamon. "Next!" he roared. He felt a light tap and looked down, only to get k. (some how...even I don't understand this freaking logic!) by Luna.

"YES!" she cheered turning to the Angewomon. "SHOW YOUR MOVES!"

Tokei walked up behind her and slammed his hammer across the back of her head, the clock rapidly kicking her while she was down. "There we go."

"...wow, shortest match ever," the Night Claw leader muttered. Everyone in the stadium could hear her from the announcer booth.

"I've seen shorter, Julia," the Light Fang leader chuckled back at her.

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"And n-is that mic on?"

"...uh...Team 84 wins(?)!" Chief Julia quickly proclaimed.

"Smoooth" is all the ChaosGallantmon said, the majority of the crowed trying not to laugh.

"Sooo, when do we get our egg?" Okami asked, falling back into the Stadium.

"Shut it! As soon as I get down from this booth, I will give the egg to the winner...now where is said egg?" Julia's voice boomed as Ricky was one of the few who actually laughed out loud.

The ChaosGallantmon sighed and picked up a small box, jumping out of the booth and handing it to Ricky, "Congratulations, maybe Julia will actually remember next time"

"...there's a next time?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

".....Sure?" the Gallantmon said, soon walking off.

"....Wonder what it will turn into" Okami said, poking it.

"...any ideas on what to do before we finish this chapter?"

"Wha-?" Luna started to ask, turning to the Tamer.

"Never mind!" Ricky quickly said.

"You ever get the feeling our story is being written down by so-Tokei, what the hell are you doing?" Okami asked, turning to him.

Tokei quickly slammed a small journal shut, the clock taking it, "Uhhh......grocery list?"

"....Alrighty, lets go grocery shopping!"

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
